Dramatyczna Florencja
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 12 Zasmucony Chris oglądał zdjęcie Bteh. Chris: Ostatnio w Giro D'Italia! ROZŁĄCZENIE! Oraz sensacyjny powrót do gry Giacomo, który natychmiast stał się nowym celem Debory, i jak sie okazało Debora szybko wyczuła w nim zagrożenie, jednak podczas zadania to Giacomo okazał się najlepszym "detektywem" oraz wygrał zadanie. Victoria i Debora anagażowali wszystkich przeciwko sobie, jednak to Victoria odpadła w głosowaniu 6-5. W grze pozostała tylko, i aż 10. Kto pożegna się z grą w tym odcinku? Zostańcie z nami w Totalnej.. Porażce.. Girooooooooooooooo D'Italia! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 20 Mijał trzeci tydzień sezonu. Giacomo, jako zwycięzca ostatniego zadania spędzał czas w luksusowej częśc zwycięzców, dokąd wraz z sobą zaprosił do siebie za pozwoleniem Chrisa dwie osoby, Moreno oraz Charlotte. Cała trójka siedziała przy stole korzystając z porannego, luksusowego śniadania. ' Siedzieli przez kilka minut w zupełnej ciszy, uważnie obserwując się nawzajem. Cisze w końcu przerwała Charlotte. Charlotte: Omg, Super że mnie wybrałeś to takie miłe z twojej strony! Próbowała pozbyć sie wszelkiej ironii w głosie, przytulając sie do jego ramienia. Moreno podejrzliwie uniósł brew, a Charlotte dyskretnie puściła mu oczko. ' Giacomo: Daruj sobie! Stanowczo od niej się odsunął. Giacomo: Napewno wiecie już że to ja wygram to całe show. Dlatego macie dwa wyjścia, albo poprostu opuścić dobrowolnie program albo mi pomóc! Moreno odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni po broń, kiedy Charlotte szybko go powstrzymała. Charlotte: W jaki sposób pomóc? Giacomo: Pomóc mi wygrywać zadanie i głosować jak powiem! Moreno parsknął śmiechem. Moreno:I w ten sposób chcesz wygrać? Polegając na innych? Przynosisz wstyd naszej ojczyźnie w ten sposób! Giacomo nieco się zakłopotał. Giacomo: Kogo to... Obchodzi! Moge sobie poradzić i bez was! Charlotte: Daj nam chwilke. ^^ Charlotte wstała i szarpnęła za sobą Moreno w spokojny kąt pokoju. Moreno: Psychol. Jest gorszy niż Chef. Charlotte: Chef? Nie pamiętasz jak go zmanipulowałeś w poprzednim sezonie? Ten typ może przydać nam sie bardziej niż takie niziołki jak Emma czy Daniel. Mam dość udawania psiapsiółki Emmy. Moreno: Ale ten typ chce sie zemścić na Deborze. Musimy ją chronić. Charlotte przewróciła oczami. Charlotte: Tylko Debora ci w głowie.. Nie zapominaj że przegrałeś w ostatnim sezonie z Veroniką, a co dopiero z Deborą.. Szepneła mu do ucha delikatnie całując go w policzek na koniec. Charlotte: No i wiesz, że na mnie możesz liczyć. Moreno: Nie byłbym tego taki pewnien. Wrócił do stołu razem z nią starając się ukryć zarumienienie. Moreno: Zgoda. Wycedził krótko. Giacomo: Świetnie! Uderzył pięscią w stół. Reszta Autobusu Po środku autobusu, nieco dalej od reszty trzymała sie grupka ex Latajacych Spaghetti, czyli Lukaninho, Hildergarde, Catherine oraz Charles. ' Lukaninho: Słuchajcie! Potrzebujemy taktyki na nastepną faze rozgrywek! Jednak nikt za bardzo na niego uwagi nie zwracał. Z wyjątkiem oczywiście Hildegarde która zbliżała sie do niego z ogromnym pampersem. Hildegarde: Martin musieć pamietać żeby nie zrobić sobie przy tym wszystkim kuku! ' Hildegarde ściskała głowe Luki pod swoją pachą. ' Hildegarde: Hildegarde być bardzo dumne z Martin! <3 ' W końcu Luce udało wykaraskać sie z pieluchy, która poleciała wprost w Charles'a, wbijając go w siedzenie. Catherine: Ojej jaki kawaiiiiii! <3 Dorysowała mu rumieńce oraz posmarowała usta cytrynową szminką. Charles: Co to? :D Posmakował palcem szminke z policzków i po chwili stał sie cały czerwony. Catherine: Ojej! Charles: Zapomniałem że mam uczuelnie na cytryne! :D Catherine chciała zlizać szminke z jego policzków, ale ten ją powstrzymał. Charles: Nie, nie nie. Ja kocham moje uczulenia! :D Catherine: Ja też! <3 Oboje sie do siebie wariacko uśmiechneli. ' Hildegarde stuknęła mocno Catherine w plecy chociaż chciała zrobić to dużo lżej. Hildegarde: Hildegarde przepraszać! Ale ty mieć dziwny punkt na plecy! Catherine: Niiie, to nie jest dziwny punkt. To mój nowy przyjaciel Karli! Wyciągeła ręke w kierunku Hildegarde, i z pod jej bluzy wyszedł karaluch. Hildegarde: Czy to być obiad dla Hilegarde? Catherine: Ta kawaii istotka wyskoczyła wprost z twoich włosów ostatniej nocy. <3 Hildegarde zrobiła maślane oczka. Hildegarde: Czy to oznacza że Hildegarde być mama? Szybko zabrała jej karalucha i zaczeła go mocno skiskać, aż.. No wiadomo xD. Hildegarde: Ops.. <3 Karaluch przestał się ruszać. Hildegarde jednak szturchała go swoim wielkim paluchem. Hildegarde: Aaaa! Jej krzyk rozległ się po całym autobusie. Debora jednak siedziała nieco dalej zapalając kolejnego już z rzędu papierosa. Siedziała przy jednym oknie z jedną nogą na drugiej i kompletnie nie zwróciła uwagi na Hildegarde. ' Z dzikim spokojem wstała i wyruszyła na swoje "łowy". Tymczasem w kącie zupełnie załamany i samotny siedział Daniel, przelewając swoje myśli na papier. Daniel: Jestem żałosny jak.. Przeceny z Tesco.. Albo jak dziurawy śmietnik. Ugh nie, to jakaś masakra. Dłużej tak nie moge. Zgniótł kolejną karte papieru która trafiła pod stopy Emmy, która dosiadła się do niego. Emma: Słuchaj, zdaje sobie sprawe z tego jak ci ciężko, ale to nie jest twoja wina. Nie możemy się poddawać. Daniel: Ty nie rozumiesz.. Najpierw Theresa, a teraz Victoria. To wszystko moja wina. Powininem był zagrać moim totemikiem. Dopiero po chwili zorientował sie swoim wyznaniem. Emma jednak zachowała promienną twarz. Emma: Najważniejsze to się nie poddawać. Mi też jest ciężko bez Brendona ale cały czas czuje jego pozytywną energie i to dodaje mi otuchy. Myśl pozytywnie, nie wszystko jeszcze stracone.. Daniel: Ale moja wena... Emma: Nie lepiej byłoby zamknąć ten rodział rozpaczy i otworzyć zupełnie nowy? Daniel: Niie wiem, nie chce żeby ktowkolwiek został przeze mnie zraniony jako następny. Emma: Nie możesz się tak łatwo poddać. Spróbuj chociaż zawalczyć, nie tylko dla nich ale i dla ciebie.. Daniel uniósł w końcu głowe. Daniel: Może i masz racje.. Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy.. Wyciągnął przed nią otwarcie totemik nietykalności zdobyty w ostatnim odcinku. ' Emma pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Daniel: Tylko nikomu nie mów.. Prosze.. Emma pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Emma: Wszystko będzie dobrze. ' Nagle obydwoje zostali zaskoczeni przez Debore. Daniel w pośpiechu wsunął totemik do torby. Debora: Musimy pogadać... Wkrótce autobus zatrzymał się w mieście i każdy po kolei zaczął go opuszczać. Florencja, Centrum Miasta Autobus zatrzymał sie przy samym placu i uczestnicy wychodzili z niego pokolei stając przed Chrisem. Charlotte: Do twarzy Ci w tym mieście Chrisiuniu ;3 Chris: Dziękuje Charlotte! Ehem, no co ja chciałem.. Witajcie we Włoskiej stolicy sztuki - Florencja! Jedno z najwazniejszych artystycznie miast na świecie! Moreno przewrócił oczami z zauroczony miastem Daniel rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. ' Chris: Zanim jednak przedziemy do zadania, mam dla was nowinę! Wszyscy westchnęli. Debora: Znowu ktoś powraca? Chris: Nie, chociaż w pewnym sensie.. Jeszcze większe westchnięcie. Chris: Producenci zachecieli powrotu na stanowisko pomocnicy Bteh.. Jęk zawodu całej grupy. Bteh: Czołem szma*ki! ' Chris: Taaak, jednak nie martwcie się, nie będzie ono miało wiekszego znaczenia w programie! Nagle zza Chrisa wyłoniła się Beth. Beth: A co ze mną? Bleeeth: I ze mną? Kuzynka Beth: No i mną? Po kolei zza Chrisa zaczął się wyłaniać tłum klonów Beth. Bteh: Dosyć kur**!! Chris pstryknął palcami i po chwili Chef złapał wszystkie Beth w siatke która była przyczepiona do autobusu i odjechał. Chris: Mamy je z głowy.. Na jakąś godzine! To idealna pora do zabrania się za zadanie! Bteh: No i zajebi**! Tutaj jest tylko miejsca dla jednej i prawdziwej mnie! Chris: Zamiast sie wychwalać może przyniosłabyś mi świeżej kawy? Kopnęła go prosto w krocze. Bteh: To ja tu decyduje o tym co mi się chce a co nie! Odeszła wkurzona w kierunku autobusu, a Chris a tym czasie próbował się pozbierać. Chris: Przejdźmy do zadania.. Chris: Dzisiaj w walce o nietykalność wcielicie się we Florenckich artystów. Zostaniecie podzieleni na dwie drużyny jak i zdjęcie rzeźb. Waszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie części w tym mieście i jej zbuodowanie. Pierwsza drużyna która poprawnie ją odtworzy, wygrywa nietylkaność! Charles: No a jakie są drużyny? :D Chris wyjął woreczek z kostkami. Chris: Losujcie! Zadanie 200px Pierwszą drużyne stanowili Giacomo, Emma, Lukaninho, Charles oraz Daniel. ' :D> ' Giacomo wpartywał się w mape miasta i zaznaczone tam punkty oraz zdjęcie posągu. Giacomo: Nie potrzebna nam ta mapa! Podarł wszystko na małe kawałeczki. Wszyscy zamarali. Daniel: Jak można tak traktować sztuke! ;-; Klęknął nad podartą mapą. Giacomo: Sztuke? Ja wam dopiero pokaże sztuke! Złapał go za koszule i uniósł wysoko. Emma: Wystarczy! Emma stanowczo tupnęła. Emma: Jesteśmy zdolną ekipą, damy sobie rade. Zarumeniła się po chwili zdając sobie sprawy ze swojej reakcji. Giacomo machnął tylko ręką. Giacomo: Ja mam plan! Wyrwał pierwszemu przechodniowi telefon i zaczął w nim grzebać. ' Lukaninho: Eeee no nie wiem.. ' Szturchnął Charles'a w ramie. Lukaninho: Zdaje mi się, że powinniśmy pójść tamtymi krętymi ścieżkami. Charles: Jak dla mnie bomba! :D Pohasał jako pierwszy. Emma: Czemu nie.. Spojrzała na Daniela który był zapatrzony w jeden pomnik i pociągnęła go za sobą zostawiając Giacomo samego na placu nadal grzebiącym w telefonie. 150px Drugą drużyne stanowili: Moreno, Debora, Catherine, Charlotte oraz Hildegarde. ' ' Moreno jako jedyny facet w drużynie zdecydowanie przyglądał się mapie. Tuż przy jego ramieniu znajdowała się Debora. Debora: Słuchaj amore, musimy zrobić wszystko żeby wygrać i odesłać Giacomo do domu. Szepneła mu do ucha. Ten połknął śline. Moreno: No nie wiem.. Charlotte i ja zawarliśmy dzisiaj z nim pakt. Debora wkuła w niego paznokcie. Debora: Jaki znowu.. Plan?! Moreno ją uciszył. Nagle jednak Catherine zawisła tuż pod ich głowami. Catherine: No właśnie, jaki plan? ;3 Moreno: Plan... Ah no tak, rozmawiamy o wyprzedaży mangi! Catherine: Oh kawaiiii :3 Zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Moreno uniósł brew bardzo podejrzliwie. ' Debora wkuła w niej pazur jeszcze mocniej. Debora: To co? Moreno próbował się wykaraskać z zaniekłopotania. Moreno: Najpierw to wygrajmy.. I uciszmy w końcu to yeti! Wskazał na siedzącą i głośno ryczącą Hildegarde. Tuż obok niej siedziała rozłożona z kosmetykami Charlotte, malując się dla Moreno. ' Hildegarde rozbeczała się jeszcze głośniej. Charlotte: Zamknij się w końcu! Jedzie od ciebie gorzej niż ze stodoły! Jednak Hildegarde się jej nie słuchała. W tym czasie Moreno i Debora widząc że pierwsza drużyna zniknęła ruszyli naprzód. Charlotte: Ruszaj twój tłusty zadek! Nie możemy się zgubic czy zostać w tyle. Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde chce chodzić tylko na smycz! ;( Rzuciła przed Charlotte psią smycz. Ta tylko przwróciła oczami i zapieła na nią HIldegarde. Obie ruszyły na przód. 200px Lukaninho biegł przodem a tuż za nim znajdowali się Charles, Emma i Daniel. W pewnym momencie Daniel sie zatrzymał przed ogromnym kościołem. Daniel: Jaki on piękny! Podziwiał go tak zapatrzony że zapomniał co się dzieje. Emma: Daniel, co jest? Potrząsnął głową. Daniel: A, no tak. ' Lukaninho: Idziemy! Ostatnie co możemy marnować czas, na boisko każda sekunda jest ważna! Rozejrzał się dookoła. Lukaninho: A tutaj i tak nic nie ma. Charles: Hej, patrzcie! :D Spojrzeli ku górze grze Charles stał na dachu kościoła trzymając pod pachą podstawe do rzeźby. Emma: Bądź ostrożony! To niebezpieczne! Charles: Coo? Masz na myśli rzucić wam rzeźbe? Pozostali: Niee! Charles: OKay :D Rzucił kawałek rzeźby w ich kierunku. Spadała ona prosto na Daniela, jednak Lukaninho złapał ją w ostatnim momencie. Daniel w ogóle nie zauważył co się działo, tylko szkicował kościół w swoim notesie. Lukaninho: Mamy coś! Idziemy na przód! Emma: Czekaj, a co z Charles'em? Spojrzała ku górze, jednak Charles'a tam już nie była. Charles: Wszystko ze mną gra! ^^ Ruszyli dalej. 150px Chociaż drużyna miała mape i zdjęcie rzeźby, to i tak do tej pory nic nie znalazła. Charlotte kończyła się malować jednak wciąż czego jej brakowało. ' Przejrzała się w lusterku, i dostrzegła Hildegarde wyjadającą jej z torebki kosmetyki. Charlotte: Łapy precz ogrzyco! Hildegarde: Ale ta czekolada bardzo pomagać Hildegarde zapomnieć o ból! Połknęła kolejną szminke w całości. Charlotte: Jesteś obrzydliwa! Łapy precz od moich rzeczy i nie chce mi się ciebie niańczyć. Pójdz może do Moreno! W tym momencie wpadła prosto w jego plecy, gdyż Moreno właśnie sie zatrzymał przeklinając po nosem. Moreno: Uważaj jak chodzisz.. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi kto na niego wpadł. Charlotte: A ty co taki wkurzony? Moreno: Ponieważ bezsensownie kręcimy się tylo wkoło.. Teraz to i Charlotte dostrzegła że znajdują się własnie w punkcie rozpoczęcia, czyli na placu. Charlotte: A może się po prostu rozdzielimy? Debora: Głupi pomysł! Moreno: Wcale nie taki głupi, może to akurat słuszne rozwiązanie. Charlotte wytknęła język do Debory. ' Debora wymusiła uśmiech. Debora: To może ja udam się z Charlotte, Catherine z yeti, a ty dzielny braciszku sam sobie poradzisz? Złapała przymusowo Charlotte pod ramie a Catherine popchnęła w kierunku Hildegarde. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Wskoczyła na plecy Hildegarde. Catherine: Idziemy na przejażdżke! :3 Klepnęła Hildegarde w pośladek i ta pobiegła przed siebie jak piesek. Moreno: Ja.. Będe miał je lepiej na oku. Poszedł za nimi. Debora: To co, czeka nas dłuuuuga droga. Zza kolumn drużynie przyglądał się Giacomo. Giacomo: I tak przegracie! Głośno się roześmiał, jednak nikt go nie zauważył. 200px Drużynie pod przewodnictwem Luki szło znacznie lepiej. Po drodze udało im się znaleźć kilka różnych kawałków, nawet jeśli niektóre zupełnie do siebie nie pasowały. Daniel: Świetnie nam idzie! Zawodolony obecnością we Florencji robił pireuty w powietrzu. Luka prędko go zatrzymał. Lukaninho: Uspokój się i skup się raczej na zadaniu. Emma starała się zmienić temat rozmowy chcąc uniknąć kolejnej kłótnii. Emma: Nie wydaje wam się że źle zrobiliśmy zostawiając Giacomo zupełnie samego na placu? ' Lukaninho olewająco machnął ręką. Lukaninho: Jesteśmy drużyną. On jest dzikusem, nie potrzebujemy go tutaj. Charles:Ale ja lubie dzikusy. ^^ Dostrzegł pomiędzy uliczkami Catherine ujeżdżającą Hildegarde. Charles: Catherine to dzikuska.. :D Lukaninho uniósł ostrzegawczo brew. ' Lukaninho: A ja słyszałem, że ona zakochana na zabój jest już w Moreno.. Charles posmutniał i spuścił wzrok. Luka lekko się uśmiechnął. Daniel: Nie smutaj chłopie. Zachwycaj się sztuką! Podniósł kolejny znaleziony kawałek rzeźby, ale Charles nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. ' 150px Moreno pilnie śledził Catherine i Hildegarde które urządziły sobie piknik na kawałkach rzeźb w środku muzeum. Hildegarde nerwowo pochłaniała wszystko co spotkała na drodze. Hildegarde: Hildegarde bardzo lubić jeść! Catherine poklepała ją po plecach. Catherine: Jedzienie jest jak dobra Corpose party albo another *_* Nigdy nie zawiele! Rozmarzyła się o swoich ulubionych mangach. Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde nie chcieć być rozdzielane z Martin! Hildegarde i Martin być sobie przypisani na zawsze! ;( Catherine: Mogłobyć gorzej :3 Pomyśl sobie co by to było, gdyby Luka.. to znaczy Martin nazywałby się Misaki! Hildegarde spojrzała na nią i podrapała się pod pachą. Hildegarde: Hildegarde kompletnie nic nie rozumieć. Catherine: Nie szkodzi. Powinnaś po prostu iść na całość? Hildegarde: Tak myśleć ruda? Catherine: No serio! ^^ Hildegarde mocno ją uściskała zgniotła. Catherine kątem oka dostrzegłą ukrywającego się Moreno. Ten szybko się cofnął. ' Tymczasem inną drogą szły Charlotte i Debora. Charlotte: To czego chciałaś? Spytała bardzo podejrzliwie. Debora: Ja? Chciałam tylko życzyć ci powodzenia z moim braciszkiem. Charlotte: O_O Debora: No co? Jesteśmy całkiem uroczy razem! Uśmiechnęła się do niej podnosząc kawałek znalezionej rzeźby. ' ' Chwile później wszycy zawodnicy usłyszeli głośny klakson i pobiegli w kierunku placu. Charlotte: Chrisio <3 Plac, Florencja Wszyscy zbiegli się na plac mniej więcej w tym samym momencie, i osoby które miały jakiekolwiek części od razu je opuściły. Chris: Części są wam nie potrzebne, ponieważ mamy już zwycięzce! Wszyscy patrzą na niego z zaskoczeniem. Chris: Kto by się spodziewał. Odsłania wszystkim perfekcyjny pomnik Michała Anioła i stojącego przed nim Giacomo. Chris: Giacomo wygrywa zadanie dla swojej drużyny! Oznacza to że Giacomo, Emma, Lukaninho, Charles oraz Daniel są dzisiaj zupełnie bezpieczni. Cała piątka była zszkowana, ale mimo wszystko się cieszyła. Chris: Moreno, Debora, Charlotte, Catherine i Hildegarde. Jedno z was odpadnie na dzisiejszej ceremonii, czyli słitaśniej nocnej randce dla któregoś z was z wybuchowym siedzeniem. Chris wybuchnął śmiechem. Tylko Charlotte śmiała się razem z nim. Chris: Kumacie? Randka i wybuchowe siedzenie! Hahahahha! Pozostali: ... Przed Ceremonią Kilka godzin później, każdy zajmował się głównie sobą. Moreno szybko zgromadził do siebie Charlotte i Debore. Moreno: To co, wszystko jasne, prawda? Debora i Charlotte wymieniły sobie niezbyt ufne spojrzenie. Moreno: No dalej, udało mi się nakłonić już wszystkich żeby na nią zagłosować. Debora: Jak dla mnie nie ma problemu. Charlotte: Dla mnie też! Uścisneli sobie dłonie w trójke. ' Moreno: Rozejdźmy się lepiej, im mniej osób nas zauważy tym lepiej Rozeszli się, każdy w zupełnie inny kierunek. Lukaninho tymczasem zebrał się z całym swoim sojuszem pod autobusem. Lukaninho: Chyba jasne jest, że jako spaghetti musimy trzymać się razem. Hildegarde nawet go nie słuchała tylko radośnie wąchała jego skarpetki. Hildegarde: Hildegarde i Martin nareszcie być razem! <3 Zgniatała go pod pachą. Lukaninho: Nie teraz!! Musimy szybko coś ustalić. Catherine: Może Moreno? :3 Lukaninho: Dlaczego akurat on? Przecież z nami ostatnio zagłosował. Catherine: No nie wiecie że on me sojusz z Charlotte i Deborą? :3 Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Catherine: No co? Sasukuś mi powiedział :3 A on nigdy nie kłamie.. Charles: A ty go nie kochasz? :c Catherine: Nikt nit jest tak kawaii jak Sasuke! <3 Wtuliła się w pacynke. ' Charlotte zbliżała się do Emmy i Daniela. Im bliżej była tym większy uśmiech starała się wymusić. Charlotte: Hejcia NPDKŻ! Jak tam plany? ^^ Emma i Daniel wymienili się spojrzeniami. Emma: Jeszcze nie wiem co zrobić.. Charlotte: A co powiesz na.. Szepnęła jej na ucho. Emma: Ciekawa propozycja.. Charlotte: O tym samym myślałam! <3 Przytuliła ją i od razu wstała. Charlotte: To widzimy się na ceremonii! Poszła. Daniel upewnił się że Charlotte oddaliła się wystarczająco daleko. Daniel: Jakie ona ma plany? Emma napisała mu imie na jego notesie. Daniel: Ale to nie zgadza się z tym o czym nam mówiła Debora.. Emma: Wygląda na to że przed nami poważna decyzja. Szkoda, że w tej grze trzeba ciągle kogoś eliminować Daniel: Mnie o tym nie mów.. Zasumcił się od razu. Emma: Głowa do góry! Dlaczego nie napiszesz jakiegoś wesołego wiersza o eliminacjach? Daniel: Dobry pomysł! Zabrał się do pisania. ' W ciemnych zakątkach Florencji, przed samą ceremonią Debora wyraźnie kogoś szukała. Giacomo: Czekałem tutaj na ciebie.. Debora: Układ stoi? Giacomo: Nikt się raczej nie spodziewa tego, że współpracujemy Debora: I niech tak zostanie. Giacomo: Świetnie. To co tylko teraz robimy? Debora uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo. Ceremonia Każdy po kolei wchodził do pokoju zwierzeń by oddać swój głos. ' ' ' ' ' Wktórce ostatnia osoba usiadła przed autobusowym ogniskiem i Chris wrócił z pokoju zwierzeń z urną pełną głosów. Chris: To jak wam się podobała Florencja? Daniel: Cudownie! Czuje się tutaj jak w domu. Dokładna konsystencja pomiędzy cementem, cegłami oraz kolorystyką każdej budowli jest niesamowita! Do tego napisałem mnóstwo wierszy, jak i jeden o eliminacji. Przeczytać? Jego buzia została zatkana mini posążkiem. Chris: Nie, dziękujemy. A tak nawiasem mówiąc, mini posążki są waszym dzisiejszym symbolem bezpieczeństwa! Rzucił pozostałe posążki do Giacomo, Lukaninho, Charles'a i Emmy. Chris: Czyli wszyscy zwycięzcy zadania są oczywiście bezpieczni. Przejdźmy do głosów. Wyjął pierwszą karteczke. Chris: Catherine! . . . . . . . . Chris: Catherine! 2 głosy Catherine Moreno uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. . . . . . . . . . Chris: Moreno! . . . . . . . Chris: Charlotte! Oznacza to że mamy 2 głosy na Catherine, i po 1 na Moreno i Charlotte. Wszyscy zaniepokojeni czekali na kolejne głosy. . . . . . . . . Chris: Charlotte. . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Moreno! Uśmiech na twarzy Moreno powoli znikał. . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Moreno! 3 głosy Moreno, 2 głosy Catherine i 2 głosy Charlotte. Moreno: Wtf?! . . . . . . . . . Chris: Charlotte! 3 głosy na Moreno i Charlotte. 2 na Catherine Charlotte wbijała paznokcie w siedzenie. . . . . . . . . . Chris: A ostatnie i decydujące dwa głosy są na.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Moreno i Charlotte! Moreno i Charlotte westchnęli. Moreno: No to osoby które na mnie zagłosowały, lepiej się bójcie! Chris: Czego mają się bać? Moreno: No... Dogrywki? Chris: Niestety, limitowany budżet nie pozwala nam na dogrywki! Wylatujecie, obydwoje! Wszyscy: Coooo?! Charlotte: Ale jak to, Chrisiuniu! ;( Chris: I tak nigdy mi się nie podobałaś! Po chwili Moreno i Charlotte obydwoje siedzieli na wybuchowym siedzeniu. Moreno: Ty... To wszystko twoja sprawka! Zerknął na Catherine. Ale ta bawiła się tylko swoją skarpetą. Chris: Ostatnie słowa? Nie? Super! Wystrzelił ich w powietrze. Chris: Tym samym w programie została już tylko 8! Kto zostanie, a kto odpadnie następny? Dowiecie się tego wkrótce w Totalnej Porażce... Giro... D'Italia! ' Głosowanie ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ':D> Klip Specjalny Do worka z siostrami Beth porzuconego przez Chefa przybyła Berna. Berna: Hejcia całuśne siostry co robicie? :D Kuzynka Beth: Bethujemy! <3 Berna: Moge się dołączyć? <3 Otworzyła worek. Beth: Zabethujmy świat! <3 Rozbiegły się na wszystkie strony a za nimi ciągnęła się długa tęcza. KONIEC Warto dokończyć pisać fikcje? Tak Nie Zgadasz się z eliminacją Moreno? Tak, nareszcie! Nie, powinien zajść dużo dalej! Zgadasz się z eliminacją Charlotte? Tak, nareszcie! Nie, powinna zajść dużo dalej! Kto jest twoim faworytem? Emma Daniel Hildegarde Lukaninho Catherine Debora Charles Giacomo Kto powinien odpaść jako następny? Emma Daniel Hildegarde Lukaninho Catherine Debora Charles Giacomo Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki